


Out Of Clay and Blood

by lauragrrrl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Kid Fic, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, mama stilinski is a witch, this fic kinda rhymes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauragrrrl/pseuds/lauragrrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch can only give her heart once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out Of Clay and Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from, but since I saw the original teen wolf movie I've been waiting for 'Boo' to appear... She never did, so I decided I'd bring her to life. sort of.
> 
> Oh! also, in this universe Claudia had cancer... because I just didn't know how to make Frontotemporal dementia rhyme (not that I know how to rhyme anything, really).

She was born laughing, that was a bad sign.  
Three days premature with wide open eyes.  
_‘She'll be nothing but trouble’_ her grandma had said  
"I don't care, I love her. We'll be ok"

Growing up traveling was hard, specially spending so much time away from her dad  
Her mother was optimistic, but she had it hard  
Trying to teach her all their history and keeping her away from harm

"Your dad loves me with all his heart, and I love him too. He gave me his heart when he was ten, and never looked back.  
A witch can only give her heart once. So be careful, my love, don't end up with a bad guy."

When she turned eighteen her mother said goodbye _'I'm going back to your dad’_  
They had been looking for her one true love, two weeks of each month.  
But they found nothing, and now it was her journey alone.

So she went to Beacon Hills and found John  
A boy with a big heart and justice in his voice  
Three day they spent together and she could already tell  
The boy was falling hard for her

When she told him she had to go he got scared _‘will you come back? When?! ’_  
"Maybe in a year or ten. But john I need you to hear me now; my heart is yours, there's no changing that."

They parted with a kiss and a promise. She needed to give him time to miss her.  
If in a year time he still wanted her, their lives would be together forever.  
She traveled the world three weeks at a time, never finding much.  
A part of her heart had stayed in Beacon Hills that day, taking care of John for her. 

Then she met Mark, in Jacksonville, California.  
He was funny and loud and laughed with his shoulders.  
She felt again that tingly feeling in her chest, but by the time she noticed it was too late.  
Mark had given her his heart like one gives a hug  
So careless of her, she had given hers back.

She ran away the very next day, with a promise to come back again  
What was she gonna do now? She had almost no heart left for herself, and she couldn't pick one.  
So she did the sensible thing and cried for a month.

She remembered John and his bright blue eyes. Maybe she had been crazy and he didn't love her back.  
She went back to Beacon Hills expecting a broken heart, but didn't find that.  
John was older and wiser, and had waited years for her to return  
"you had my heart" he said "How could I ever forget that"  
She stayed two weeks and then went south. She needed to figure out a plan.

She couldn't choose one, even if she tried, because whatever her choice was, she would always break three hearts.  
If she picked John and his calm, not only mark's but her heart would also die. John would be left alone for the rest of his life. Just sitting around remembering his dead wife.

She thought for fifteen days and then the idea came.

 

She'd just have to divide herself.

 

The next four weeks were a blur, finding all the materials was hard work.  
She made a body out of clay and blood. 

_With flowers for lips, to hide the smell_

She divided her likes and dislikes in two, her fears and hopes too.  
She gave one half of her body and one of her soul. Her heart was the most difficult though.  
She loved both man so much, that separating her love was hard.  
One body for John and one for Mark. _'Both half clay, both half mine'_  
She lied in bed that night hugging the body of clay and woke up looking into eyes that mirrored hers.  
Now they could all be happy, she thought.  
Now she could love them both.

They went to Beacon Hills and one talked to John.  
He knew her as Claudia, because that was her name that month.  
_'There's a lot of power in a name, my dear. Don't give it away, not even to me'_  
Her mother, always wise, had helped her without knowing.  
She now had two names, one for each half. No need to worry.

She called Mark and told him to visit. She sat them both down and told them about her 'sister'.  
"Identical twins need to be together," they'd said, "and Beacon Hills is such a nice place."

In a year they were all together, happy as they come.  
John proposed to Claudia and they waited for two months so that Mark and Sandra could walk with them down the aisle.  
"Twin houses for twin girls," the boys had said, "So you never have to be apart."  
A door was built connecting both halls.  
"It's just like one big house" said Mark  
_‘Let’s keep it open.’  
‘Could we do that?’_

With love comes marriage and with marriage come kids. So they got pregnant together and had Genim and Anise.  
The same birthday they shared, and the same mother too.  
One quarter witch each. That could be good.  
_'To keep evil away'_ , she told her other self.  
_'Not human or magic, our kids will be safe.'_

The kids called them mom without making a difference and, oh, it felt good. 'Cause Genim was her's and Anise too.  
The fathers felt weird, being both referred as dad. But kids where quick and in no time Mark was 'pops'.

The children grew fast, running down the halls of their shared house.  
One called herself Boo and the other Stiles.  
"Because names are powerful, and you need to be careful, alright?"  
"Just like mommy?"  
"Just like mom. Now be good and don't tell your dads"

Beacon Hills was a quiet place, and the Hales where to thank.  
A big pack of werewolves in town, that ought to keep trouble away.  
They met the alpha in the supermarket, shopping for the pack.  
Talia Hale had stopped and looked at them both _'so you are what smelled of clay'_  
With identical nods they answered, and with a big smile they said  
"Let's have some coffee, we'll tell you everything, maybe to an arrangement we could get"

Protection for their families, that's what they want  
Protection for their little wizards and the pups.

"Your kids don't smell like magic, neither of clay"  
"They have a little of both, but you almost can't tell. Born like they were they are halves of one person, twins is you may. Our magic was cut in half  
"Stiles got the feeling and Boo got the sight, but they don't know that. There's a chance they won't develop, that they'll never find out. We'd prefer to keep it like that"

Having the wolves on their side, they finally could relax.

They taught their children what they could without telling them about magic.  
Cooking recipes were spells, and there was a kiss on the forehead for whoever said it correct.  
They told Stiles to follow his tummy, and Boo to open her eyes.  
They covered them with love and kisses, both the kids and their dads.

Everything was joy and happiness, but they knew it couldn't last.

 

See, clay wasn't meant to be alive. 

 

One fell sick and the other followed.  
They had lived the life they wanted, short but fool of joy.  
Their husbands cried and tried to fight it, but the cancer was big and strong.  
They lost their hair and lost their spark, but never lost their smile.  
One evening they kissed their kids good night and never opened their eyes.  


In death, they became one. 

 

The families where devastated and filled with sorrow.  
And as she became one, her family turned to crumbles.  
One big family was no longer that. John and Stiles moved across Beacon hills and Mark and Boo to Canada.

The house was sold, the door was closed.  
The children lost contact, and almost forgot about each other trying to forget what happened to their mom.

What she had loved most while alive was now gone.  
Johns bright eyes turned sad, Mark's big smile turned pained.  
Boo had been taken away. 

Her beloved house got turned into two and her family was the same.  
But she could see the future playing on her head. 

A couple of years from now, something's going to change.  
Her kids reunited, and werewolves everywhere.  
No more sadness for Genim or Anise. Both with their one and only, and sticking together as it seems.

Kitsune and Banshees in Beacon Hills, who would have thought?  
Good thing the kids have their magic to hold their own.

**Author's Note:**

> the working title for this was "Stiles mama is so fat she divided herself in two". If you see any mistakes please let me know :)


End file.
